


Inu and the Angel Devil

by GreatLoliUsernames (ru4yuri)



Category: Yuzumori-san
Genre: F/F, GL, Jailbait, Loli-Onee, Lolicon, Onee-Loli, Shoujo, Yuri, because morals makes your brain hurt, girl's love, little girls who grow up too fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru4yuri/pseuds/GreatLoliUsernames
Summary: Smart Smut not the Stupid Smut. There will be Lolicon so read at your own discretion.





	Inu and the Angel Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzumori-san, the symbolism of purity and youth. Eri you are so coy. ILU and IHU.

After Ririha and her glasses friend had left for the night during an intense fighting match, Yuzumori was still perplexed about how her score ended up 3 to 5. She been practicing Battle Star Sisters all summer long with Mimika she would think she had every move down along with defensive and offensive timing in the attacks. Her whole body was still tense from the showdown she had with the ex-bully now newly formed friend Ririha. 

“I just don't get it, I could of sworn I had her opponents moves down and like out of the blue she pulls a 25 combo deathblow.” Yuzumori rubs her temple before taking a cool sip of water. Mimika smiled in earnest at Yuzumori's worn out state. She'd was going to keep the secret of Ririha practicing all night for a week without sleep behind her lips after finding out from Ririha's glasses friend earlier that night.

“Well it just goes to show that when you think you're the best at something there's always someone out there that's even better.” Mimika held a mug of warm tea to her lips. It tasted of chamomile and lavender.  
Yuzumori pursed her lips in a pout after setting her cup down. “I wanted to beat her so bad! I guess I also wanted to show off my skills too, for you Mimika.” Yuzumori would smile sheepishly with a finger lightly scratching a blushing cheek. 

Mimika would immediately open her eyes seeing a rare bashful Yuzumori causing the older woman to choke on her tea. The little enchantress sure caught her off guard at the strangest of moments. Yuzumori would blink at the reaction and ask if Mimika was okay. With a clear of her throat and a nervous laugh she'd dismiss the spectacle. “Oh I'm fine! Totally fine!” Mimika set down the mug on the miniature table in case she'd completely drown herself in chamomile and lavender. 

There the two would sit in a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Everything that had happened that day was like a dream. Yuzumori flying out of the sky and landing on her like a character in a shounen manga. To be showered with kisses filled with admiration and forgiveness for the way the brunette had treated her precious Yuzumori during their misunderstanding. The kid had such a big heart and seemed to be getting wiser by the day. She was happy to see Yuzumori make friends and how well she was getting along with them. It was a sense of relief knowing that the time she spends with Yuzumori didn't put her social life on hold. Growing young girls need to be surrounded by kind and loving friends. Much like Shi-chan was there for Mimika during her childhood. 

The tick of the clock was the only sound apart from the low buzz of the television in the background. Yuzumori placed two small hands on the top of her lap with a somewhat worried look. Mimika quickly noted the change in the blond's facial expression. “Guess I have to get back home huh?” 

Yuzumori didn't really feel like going back home not after all that they went through today. She wanted to be by Mimika's side more than ever now and being forced to go back home was something she'd rather not think about. “I could always walk you back home...umm..” Mimika bent backwards a bit as Yuzumori leaned in, her face full, gentle and calm. The young blond's hand now touched the tops of the brunette's legs.

“Do you really want that Mimika?” The highschooler's heart sped up a few beats, her body breaking out in a cold sweat. Yuzumori was so close it brought the blood flowing to places she'd tried really hard to suppress all summer long. A loud audible gulp slid down Mimika's throat as she looked at the supple texture of the beautiful girl's pink lips. Those same lips she saw eat ice cream with that sweet and sugary coating, so delicious, so erotic so...so.. OH NO! 

Mimiki was panting lightly, her face completely flush to the tips of her ears. It was just the two of them in the living room the perfect opportunity for an intimate kiss. Yuzumori felt her admirer's hot breaths waft against her face and neck. Her light alluring eyes held a sparkle to them. “Mimika..” she'd whisper closing them. Mimika had to decide fast whether or not to take the first step in deepening their relationship. She wasn't allowed to look away, nowhere to run or hide. Her trembling hands inched ever closer to Yuzumori's sleeves. She wanted to taste the enchantress' lips against her own so bad but her conscious got the better of her. Instead she'd place her forehead against Yuzumori's and nuzzle her nose. “Nosey nosey kiss.” 

Yuzumori now was the one caught off guard. Opening her eyes she'd giggle and repeat the cute phrase. Mimika sighed inwardly from relief then separated holding Yuzumori's hands in her own. “Since it's so late, it's probably be best that you stay here for the night.” Yuzumori gave Mimika the biggest smile before wrapping her arms around her big onee-inu. “Yay!” 

Mimika couldn't help but smile in return. “Yuzumori-san, your charm points keep going up, if they go any higher you might trigger an event flag!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what a Lolicon-con is? Do you like Itou Hachi? Would you like some sugar to sweetness up your life?


End file.
